It is often desirable during the selection of new wearing apparel to observe how the new wearing apparel fits and/or coordinates with the clothing presently being worn. However, to do so requires that a wearer put the new wearing apparel on prior to purchasing same. Accordingly, the new wearing apparel may become soiled and/or stained by the wearer's makeup, perspiration, oils, and/or dirt adhering to the wearer. Since the wearer has not purchased the new wearing apparel and may not do so, it is desirable to have a means to protect the new wearing apparel from such soiling.
In order to prevent such soiling and/or staining, it is desirable to employ a garment protector to cover the exposed head and neck portion of a wearer. Such a garment protector provides a protective layer between the head and neck of the wearer and the wearing apparel being tried on, and further protects the wearing apparel during removal thereof. At the same time, the wearer needs to visually observe his/her appearance, and thus the garment protector is required to be transparent, translucent or have a facility for unimpeded vision therethrough.
Various attempts have been made to provide a measure of protection to wearing apparel to prevent staining/soiling thereof. For instance, some existing garment protectors include temporary covers for a wearer's head and shoulders to protect wearing apparel that is being put on, or removed, from becoming stained or soiled from contact with the wearer's cosmetics, coiffure, and facial oils, or from becoming entangled with the wearer's jewelry. However, such devices lack the ability to adequately protect the new wearing from staining/soiling.
One device teaches a bib extension that lies over clothing to prevent contamination of the front thereof, while other devices require assembly around the wearer's head, often requiring a user-supplied fastening means. Some devices require a fastening means, leaving the user insecure as to whether the fastening means will remain secure and also require additional time in assembly and/or installation. While there are devices that do not require an additional fastening means, often such devices do not cover the head, or cover the entire body, thereby obscuring clothing already in place, and defeating a visual comparison with the new wearing apparel.
Thus, most existing devices lack a convenient integral means for securing the garment protecting device, such as within the wearer's undergarment or other existing clothing. Due to the lack of a convenient means for securing the garment protector to the wearer, existing devices take time to install and/or lack security.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an economical, disposable garment protector that can be conveniently and quickly put on, and which remains securely in place while a wearer is trying on new wearing apparel, wherein the garment protector covers the wearer's head to prevent staining or soiling of the new wearing apparel while same is tried on over clothing presently being worn.